1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phosphite stabilized polymer compositions, and more particularly relates to phosphite stabilized polymer compositions containing amine compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymer compositions have been previously stabilized with alkylphenyl phosphites. Such phosphites have typically contained monoamine compounds for the purpose of rendering the phosphite more resistant to moisture. Such monoamine levels in the phosphite compositions have typically been low for the purpose of minimizing the amount of amines present. Such compositions, however, when used to stabilize polymers, have resulted in some degree of yellowing upon extended exposure to ultraviolet light. Additionally, recent developments in inking processes involving the application of ink to polymer substrates have involved the application of ultraviolet light curable inks to the substrate followed by exposure of the ink and substrate to high levels of ultraviolet light. Such processes have undesirably resulted in the yellowing of substrates which contain UV sensitive phosphites.
Accordingly, there is a need to produce polymer compositions containing certain phosphites which exhibit enhanced resistance to UV yellowing.